


Fortuna Caeca Est

by russianwinter013



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Multi, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/russianwinter013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon was the source of the demonic magic on Galuna Island. It turned humans into monsters, made people cower in fear at the mention of its name, and drove countless minds into the dark realm of insanity. It unearthed a deep power within me, one that had been dormant for years, and I have struggled to keep it under control. However, it is becoming too hard, and I just may end up losing control and destroying everything I care about. (Alternate Universe, Demon!Gray)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortuna Caeca Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little something I put together when driving down to my father's home. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

Death too must be earned. That is what I have come to believe.

After the attack on my hometown, I found that one of the easiest ways to accept what had happened was to believe that it had all happened for a reason. The bloodshed, the tears, the screaming, the smell of burning flesh—it was all supposed to happen.

Because if it hadn’t, then I would not be where I was now.

“Gray!”

I turned at the sound of my name. Natsu was stalking towards me, a snarl on his face and rage burning in his emerald eyes.  I knew by the way his hands were clenched into fists and by the scowl exposing his fangs that he was furious and looking to blame it on me.

“Natsu! If you start another fight in the guild hall you will not like the consequences!” Erza growled from her seat, her forkful of strawberry cake elevated in the air as she turned to reprimand the Dragon Slayer.

_You must keep your head up, Gray. The villagers are merely jealous of the power we possess. There is no reason to sulk in the shadows. Face your challengers head on._

“Happy told me Gray was the one who ate the last of the mutton! That last piece was mine! I claimed it weeks ago!”

At that, Erza’s chocolate eyes darkened and she slowly pushed back her seat. The chatter in the room immediately ceased as the redheaded powerhouse moved deliberately over to the seat the Exceed was in.

Happy gulped as she leaned down so they were nose-to-nose. “Is that true, Happy?”

The blue cat-like creature trembled, his eyes wide with fear as he stuttered over his words.

“Oh, look! The little Faerie worms are groveling at each other’s feet!”

Everyone glanced up towards the second floor balcony. Laxus stood there, grinning dangerously wide as he glared down at us through bright tawny eyes. Smoke snaked out of his pipe, and his large white teeth were bared in that infuriating feral smile.

“Laxus.” Erza’s voice was dark and cold as her aura significantly swelled and filled with her blackest form of magic. “What do you want?”

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just having a little fun watching you idiots scramble around with your pathetic little magic types.”

I growled at the lightning wizard, and the other wizards who were in the bar followed suit as they glared up at the looming man.

Laxus noticed, and his grin stretched to unnaturally wide parameters. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?” He raised a large hand, electricity crackling around his fingers. “Would you like me to dumb them down for you?”

“How about I beat some sense into you?” Natsu growled, fire flaring around his fists as he bared his fangs at the older man. “Come down and fight me!”

Laxus scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. “Please. I’d rather not dirty my hands by fighting scum like you. I’ve got better things to do.”

Natsu snarled deeply, and before anyone could react he was launching himself at the lightning wizard.

There was an explosion of light and heat, and our vision momentarily whited out. When we could see again after a few seconds, the thick and present weight of rage, shock, and fear filled the air.

Laxus had Natsu by the throat with one hand, holding him out a few feet from the second floor railing. Natsu was struggling, digging his nails into the enormous man’s arm and scraping away fabric and flesh. Laxus remained unaffected, that disturbingly large grin still curling back his lips. With the way his eyes were widened, the scar going through his right eye reflected the light in an eerie manner.

“Tsk, tsk, little Faerie. You know you’re not allowed on the second floor unless you’re an S-Class wizard,” the lightning user rumbled, tightening his grip on the Dragon Slayer’s throat. Natsu hissed, gasping harshly and shearing away even more skin and fabric.

“Laxus, that is enough!”

Mirajane stepped out from behind from the bar, rage burning in her ocean-blue eyes.

Laxus sneered at the woman, electricity filling the air around his broad body. “What do you want, sweetheart? I prefer not to fight pretty little girls.”

The Transformation wizard frowned deeply, her own magic forming a haze around her lithe frame. “Let go of him and leave, Laxus.”

“Oh, you think you can order me around? Why don’t you wait until we’re in the bedroom, honey?” Laxus purred, provocative amusement flashing in his orangey eyes.

Mirajane trembled, clenching her hands into fists. Nearby, Elfman muttered words in an attempt to calm down the demonic woman.

“What did I tell you about messing with everyone? Sometimes, I wish you were a child so I could ground you again.” Makarov appeared out of nowhere, the crowd of wizards parting around him as he stood in the middle of the hall and stared up unwaveringly at his grandson.

Laxus made a sound that was a cross between a growl and a laugh. “You’re still alive? I thought you’d keeled over from exhaustion on your way here. I can’t believe you’re still kicking, old man.”

“You will respect the master!” Jet roared, his narrow eyes bright with fury.

Laxus tilted his head, frowning slightly. “Did you hear something? I think the maggots in the food are trying to talk to us.”

“Why, you—!” The speedster was stopped only by Droy and Levy holding him back, trembling with rage and malicious intent.

Laxus laughed wildly, throwing his head back as he declared his amusement to the heavens. “By Mavis, you guys are so entertaining! Can I suggest getting your own circus?”

“Laxus, enough!” Makarov roared, irritation in his thundering voice and his stance.

Both grandson and grandfather glared at each other, tension rising in the atmosphere of the room as their magic flared and butted heads.

Laxus eventually sighed, shaking his head as if in disappointment. “I can’t have any fun around here, anymore, can I? Oh, well. When I’m Guild Master, I’ll definitely be changing that rule.” His hand opened, and the cursing Natsu fell towards the floor, only to spin and land on his feet at the least possible moment.

“You piece of—! Laxus! Come fight me!”

“Whatever, rose-head.” The massive man turned and vanished into the shadows, no doubt heading back to his seat to smoke and listen to his music.

Natsu growled and moved without warning, launching himself towards the staircase leading towards Laxus.

He cried out in rage as a massive hand enclosed around him, twisting and snarling at his captor.

Makarov glared at the fire wizard, darkness flashing in his eyes. “You aren’t allowed on the second floor, Natsu.”

“Lemme go, Gramps! I gotta go fight Laxus!”

“No, you will not.” The Master’s voice was cold and hard, offering no room for argument.

“What’s the big deal about the second floor?” Lucy muttered beside me, nudging me in the arm.

Keeping my gaze on the bickering wizards, I spoke in a soft voice. “The second floor has missions much more dangerous. Master only allows S-Class wizards to take them, and more often than not people request S-Class wizards.”

I could see the blonde frown out of my peripheral vision. “S-Class wizards? What are those?”

Shifting in my seat as Natsu finally gave up trying to fight Master, I turned to face her. “They’re extremely powerful wizards, just a rank or two below the Master. They’re the ones you don’t want to mess with.”

She shuddered lightly, tracing her fingers in the water rings her glass of water left on the polished bar table. “Who are they, just so I know not to get on their bad sides?”

I stretched, running my gaze over the grooves in the countertop. “Erza, Gildarts, Laxus, and Mystogan. There’s a test that wizards go through to be deemed the title of S-Class mage, and the Master is in charge of that. Only people he chooses are allowed to take the test.”

Lucy still seemed confused. “Who are Gildarts and Mystogan? Their names aren’t familiar.”

“Gildarts is out on a mission, which is going to take him about two years to complete. Mystogan, however—no one really knows much about him. He shows up out of nowhere and takes missions without anyone but Master knowing.”

Lucy nodded wearily, her eyes drooping shut and a yawn appearing on her face. “Right. I’m suddenly so…tired.”

Frowning, I dug my fingers into the countertop as a wave of nausea overcame me. “This is…”

Lucy trembled as she held herself up before she collapsed, fast asleep.

Through the haze of drowsiness clogging my mind, I could see Master climbing up to sit on the countertop a few feet from Lucy and I, his staff clutched in his arm and a deep frown on his face.

The thuds behind me let me realize that the other wizards were collapsing in unconscious heaps.

Light, deliberate footsteps sounded towards the entrance of the guild hall. I remained still as they approached me, only to turn and head towards what I knew was the request board on my left.

Through my hallway-shut eyes, I could see the Master follow the trail of whoever had just entered.

“Mystogan…”

There was the distinct sound of tearing paper, and then the footsteps came back towards the counter where Master was sitting and I was pretending to be asleep.

A cold, detached voice tore through the unsettling silence. “I’m leaving.”

Makarov rumbled, staring at whoever was in front of him. “Aren’t you going to undo the sleeping magic?”

There was the jangle of a set of bells as the mysterious visitor turned and headed slowly towards the entrance.

“Five.”

One footstep.

“Four.”

Another.

“Three.”

There was a slight pause, as if he were assessing the situation and condition of the unconscious wizards around him, before he began to move once again.

“Two.”

He picked up his pace, moving closer and closer towards the open doorway.

“One.”

Before he left, I could have sworn he had turned his head and stared long and hard at me. An icy pain filled my body, and I clenched my teeth as my muscles seized.

I was drowning in a world of darkness before I knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment, please!


End file.
